The Legend of Zelda Series 2 The Hylian War
by KingConnor
Summary: Link thought his adventure was over when Princess Zelda sent him back in time to his childhood self. That may not be the case though.
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Zelda – Fan fiction series 2  
Part 1 – Prologue – Back in time

Kingconnor – ONM forums

~~*Flash back*~~

A blue light shone brightly within the back chamber of an old Temple. On a raised stone platform, adorned with symbols, stood a small boy clothed in the green of fields. Directly in front of him, placed in a small pedestal, was a blue hilted sword. The yellow gem embedded in the hilt glinted in the light shining from the high windows of the chamber.

Floating around the boy, was a little glowing light with wings. After the boy had looked around himself, this fairy began to slowly ascend the chamber, towards the windows, and simple disappeared from sight. The boy seemed disheartened. He had been through a lot with the fairy. But he looked up with renewed vigour, remembering his purpose.

Behind him was a corridor. He walked through it and entered the entrance hall of the Temple. His eyes seemed to know the place. They lacked the wonder eyes posses when looking upon something new. He walked around a stone table, on which, three jewels floated in place. He remembered them well.

As he continued to walk to the entrance of the Temple, he was halted by a voice he's hoped never to hear again.

"Ahahaha! Look who it is!" The voiced boomed and bounced off the walls of the Temple. "I never thought I'd see you here. Especially considering you were just in the Sacred Realm, frozen, trapped." The voice seemed to falter slightly, but quickly returned strong.

"Never mind that now. I still hold the Triforce of Power, despite losing the other two pieces. And I will test out my new power...on you!" The boy's eyes lit up in fear, knowing he could not withstand the brutal power like this. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, running straight out of the Temple. To his surprise, he was met with many Soldiers, pointing spears, swords and pikes at him.

"Wait!" One of them shouted. "A boy from the forest? Sahasrahla, you know what to do." The Soldier turned his head to another and nodded. The Soldier walked over to the boy, and picked him by the waist and threw him over his shoulders. He then walked past the other Soldiers, strengthening their stance as they looked on to the Temple. He took the boy down a small road and put him down as they entered the open space of Castle Town.

"I apologise for the manor of transport, but it was needed so as to ensure your survival." Sahasrahla smiled at the boy as he spoke. The boy looked away, as he noticed the chaos happening in the normally peaceful Market. People and Soldiers all running around like headless cuccos. Amidst the Hylians, were many Stalfos and Lizalfos. And standing above everyone, were two Moblins, smashing their hammer like clubs at everything that moved.

"We must get to Princess Zelda. Hurry, follow me." Sahasrahla began to run the short distance to the path that led the Hyrule Castle. The boy still looked on in awe at the chaos. But he soon snapped out of it, as Sahasrahla jump to him, picking him up and getting him out of the way of a speeding arrow. "You need to pay attention. Your survival is my task. And so that is what I must do." He said calmly to the boy, still in shock. He then nodded to the path they needed to take. "Shall we go?"

The boy got to his feet, and followed the Soldier down the path, dodging arrows and other objects. But they quickly made it, unharmed, in the field before Hyrule Castle. It seemed relatively calm in this field. Not one living soul could be seen, they were all in the waging battle in the market.

"Perfect." Sahasrahla sighed. "We shall make this quickly." And he set off across the field with a brisk pace. The boy barely managed to keep up with his childish legs. The boy had never been through the actual Castle before, and was in awe at everything he saw within, but in no time at all, the pair now stood in an enclosure of Castle walls in the middle of a patch of grass, dotted with flowers. Just ahead, a girl stood on the top step of a small set of steps that lead to a window.

"I must leave you here; the Princess would like to see you alone." Sahasrahla walked to the entrance of the opening, and stood guard. The boy looked around at the girl, dressed in a pink dress. He remembered the promise he had made to her what seemed like years ago. As he walked towards her, she heard him coming, and turned round to see the originator of the noise. Her blue eyes lit up at the site of the boy. For a moment, though it seemed to last a lifetime, the two stared at each other. It felt like picture, being caught forever.

"Oh thanks the Goddesses you made it safely. I thought I might never see you again...Link." The girl said as she launched herself at the boy. Her delicate arms went flying round Link, as she embraced him completely, like seeing an old friend for the first time in ages.

"Link, I bet you're wondering what in Hyrule is going on, right? Well, so am I. I thought we could prevent Ganondorf from taking over, but now it seems imminent." The girl let out a sigh. But Link comforted her. They sat down in the flowers, and Link began to tell her of his adventures that began after taking the Master Sword from the pedestal in the Temple of Time. He sat and explained of a world twisted with evil, and controlled by Ganondorf. And then, what had happened at the end...what they did to Ganondorf.

After a long silence; needed to take in all that had happened in Link's amazing story, the girl stood up.

"So, you are saying that you stopped Ganondorf in the future, and then I...or my future self, sent you back in time to the moment when you took the Master Sword? But surely that means that you still went to the future, and that Ganondorf still obtained passage to the Sacred Realm, right? Oh this is worse than I thought. Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm; you can't hold the Master Sword anymore, and...Wait, the Sages. The Sages can help us." The girl took a deep breath, as Link's eyes lit up at the mention of Sage.

"No Link, I don't mean the Sages you told me of. Do you know why you had to go and awaken those Sages? Because Ganondorf killed their predecessors. My father told me of the six wise Sages who built the Temple of Time, and made the Master Sword to banish evil. But, Ganondorf hasn't killed them yet; you were sent back by me...well, my future self to warn me what would happen. This time around, we can stop him. We know what he is going to do, because you already know it. So, he kills the Sages, that way, the Master Sword won't be able to stop him. And as he has the Triforce of Power, only the Master Sword can stop him...bu...huh?" Zelda stopped talking and gasped as she looked at the back of her hand. There, imprinted like some kind of magical ink, was the symbol of the Triforce. As she stared at the mysterious symbol, she then grabbed Link's arm and as a sure as the sun, was another Triforce symbol on the back of his hand.

"Haha, so as Ganondorf still got the Triforce, so did we. This is very fortunate for us. And it will allow us to fully let my father know the truth about Ganondorf. He is bound the listen to someone baring the sacred symbol of the Triforce. He is aware we are in a battle, but he has no idea it was perpetrated by Ganondorf." The girl giggled. Her eyes shone so beautifully in the light of the day, Link thought to himself.

"Princess Zelda, your highness, we must hurry!" Sahasrahla burst into the opening, panting. Link got to his feet and Zelda stepped back. "Ganondorf's minions gather on the field before the Castle. We must warn the King." Zelda nodded, her headdress bobbing like it was a little too big. She walked over to the window, and pushed against a brick to the side of it. As she did, the window began moving down, and revealed an entrance into the Castle. The room was where Link first saw Ganondorf in person. At the time, Ganondorf had been bowing to the King, lying through his teeth about his allegiance to the Kingdom of Hyrule.

Thankfully, the King was still in this room. Every guard in the room had their weapons aimed at the opening passage as Zelda slowly poked her head round to look inside.

"Hold your weapons, it is the Princess!" The King got out of his throne and raised his voice. "Zelda how dare you. You should already be in hiding. What if..."

"Father, enough. I bring you the boy from the Forest I told you about." Zelda said, as she pulled Link through the passage. The King looked pretty sceptical at the sight of the boy.

"What nonsense is this? What help could a Forest child be?" The King said seriously, but laughing on the inside. Zelda grabbed Link's arm and raised it with hers and bore the Triforce symbol to the King. The King's greyed eyes almost burst from their wrinkled sockets as he saw the sacred symbol on the arms of the two children stood in front of him.

"But...how? How could this be true? No one can get into the Sacred Realm. No one."

"I told you, I had a dream about this boy. He has obtained the three Spiritual Stones, and pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. He has travelled through time and saved Hyrule from the doom that happened in our future...he saved Hyrule...from Ganondorf." Zelda explained as Link's cheeks went rosy. The King appeared to be in thought as he twiddled his white beard with his ring clad fingers.

"This certainly does seem trustworthy. After all, no one has ever been found to bare the sacred symbol. My father cast that magical spell over Hyrule long ago in order to find people worthy enough of the power's of the Triforce...he was mad. The power's of the Goddess's...in the hands of mere mortals. Unthinkable. That is why I had to..." The King was interrupted with his explanation as the Throne room doors smashed and splintered across the stone floor.

A thick black mist was blown into the room very lightly so the entrance was obscured from view of the Castle guards. Very powerful, forceful footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer from the entrance. A shadowy figure could be seen through the mist. At first, a yellow gem could be seen glinting, then fiery red hair.

"Ganondorf! How dare you..." The King began, but he was interrupted yet again but Ganondorf.

"Silence you wretched little worm. You are not worthy of the crown and title becoming of King of Hyrule. You had the power right here in the Kingdom, to expand your rule to the rest of the world, but instead you make peace. Pathetic." Ganondorf smirked as he pulled his glove tight on one hand, the light of the sacred symbol shone through the bloodied glove.

"Not you too?! How can you be allowed the power of the Goddess's? The King demanded, as he walked forward; still behind his many guards. Ganondorf's eyes glinted as he heard what the plump King said.

"What do you mean 'not me too'? Who has the remaining parts of the Triforce? TELL ME!' Ganondorf shouted, and the guards reaffirmed their stance in preparation of an attack. But it was Zelda who replied.

"Ganondorf, without the True Force, you cannot possibly hope to stop us..." She choked on her words as she realised she had said too much.

"ATTACK!" The King ordered as he realised the situation. All of the Castle guards charged towards Ganondorf in a frenzy. Archers from the balcony above let loose a stream of bomb arrows, and smoke engulfed the entrance where Ganondorf still stood.

The King quickly turned to Zelda and Link. Link seemed ready for battle, donning his shining, yet rather small Kokiri sword.

"Return to your garden Zelda, Sahasrahla will help you escape. Above all else, you must ensure the power that dwell within you both is kept from Ganondorf. Do you understand?" The King knelt down in front of his daughter, pulled her head towards his, and gently kissed her on her forehead. "Swiftly, now go!"

Zelda grabbed Link's arm and dragged him to the hole in the wall that lead to her garden. The Princess turned round, and pressed another brick, and the hole was again a wall. Sahasrahla was still waiting, though another figure was with him.

"Impa! We need the Sheikah's help." Zelda said as she sighed with relief at the sight of her most trusted maid.

The woman, a towering, slender female, had white hair, eyebrows and even eye lashes. Her eyes though, were blood red. She wore what seemed to be blue armour, though it was very lacking, leaving several body parts on display. Her huge breasts were shielded by the armour cupping over them.

Behind the Sheikah, stood a proud white horse with a fiery red mane. The explosions from within the Castle could still be heard.

"Princess, Link, it is time for us to go. Jump on." Impa said, gesturing towards the horse. Link ran and climbed up the horse, leaning down the help Zelda up too.

Impa leaned towards Sahasrahla, and whispered something into his ear, before climbing onto the horse, and rushing out of the Castle. Link turned to see a blinding light engulf Sahasrahla, as his body turned from that which was Sahasrahla's, to an older, far more plump man in a brown robe. The man had balding white hair leading down into a moustache. Though he seemed rather plump, his stance oozed authority. The man turned round towards the horse, and as it galloped off into the Castle gardens, the man winked. From Link's expression, the man knew Link had seen him. Still, the man turned round to face the window into the Throne room, preparing for the imminent attack.

~~*End flash back*~~

"Link told me of what he saw that day, as we escaped on horse. At the time, I thought all was lost, though I am safe in the knowledge of the outcome...for the most part, that is." Princess Zelda said. Around her stood five figures, seemingly made from light. Lying on the dusty floor in front of the group lay a mask. The same mask that each of the light figures wore. Zelda placed her hand on one of the figure's shoulder, and then slowly walked away from the group.


	2. Chapter 2

The legend of Zelda – Fan fiction series 2  
Part 2 – Pain

Kingconnor – ONM forums

~~*Flash back*~~

The fiery mane of the white horse blew around in the breeze of Hyrule Field. Zelda held on tightly to Link as the horse galloped as fast as possible across the open of the Field.

Far behind, back at the drawbridge to Hyrule Castle Town, stood a horse as black as the night sky. Atop the horse, was Ganondorf. He clenched his fist.

"How could I let that damned Princess escape the Castle again? And even more importantly, how did she even come back for that little forest kid?" He lifted his left hand to his side; a purple light seemed to be drawn into a spherical shape. He then pushed his arm outwards, and the ball of energy sped to the ground, impacting the field, and creating a minor hole. Déjà vu flashed through Ganondorf's mind. He remembered shooting that forest kid just a while ago. "He must be important. The Princess gave him that infernal Ocarina; he opened the Sacred Realm for me, and then he somehow came back after being frozen, saved the Princess and..." A small vein bulged on his forehead, and he clenched his hand to his head. He started breathing heavily; he leant forwards into the horse's mane. He grabbed hold of the reins and whipped them to gesture the horse to go. And so, the black horse bolted off in to Hyrule Field, Ganondorf still atop, and still clutching his head.

~~*End flash back*~~

Zelda slid into her huge bed, in a dark room, and found herself unable to sleep for quite some time. She could think of nothing but what had happened over the years; to her, to Link, to Ganondorf. She finally sighed in relief of what had happened, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

~~*Flash back*~~

"Well, we are here." Said Impa, as she jumped from the horse, and helped Zelda down to her feet. "The hidden village of the Sheikah." She stared out to the village, bustling with colour and life. It was strange for Link and Zelda to see many other Sheikah at once, having only ever really seen Impa. All the other Sheikah worse almost identical armoured clothing to Impa. As soon as they noticed who has just entered the village, everyone seemed to stop doing what they were doing. Impa nodded a little, and within seconds, the village Sheikah had grabbed Zelda and Impa and taken them into a house at the far end of the village. Then, after a few more minutes, both Zelda and Link had been completely stripped of their clothing, and dressed as Sheikah.

"Wh...How, why? Why are you doing this?" Zelda shrieked as they finished wrapping a bandage round her face so only her eyes were visible. Impa stepped into the dark room in which this was happening.

"Your Majesty, to keep hidden from Ganondorf, you will need to blend into the background...and who better to help you than the race of people who blend into the shadows." Her expression seemed somewhat maniacal as she explained what was happening.

Link didn't seem too bothered by his new attire. The male version of the Sheikah armour allowed for quite a bit of movement. It completely covered his body; his legs, arms, and face. Apart from his eyes, there was no skin visible at all.

"As a Sheikah, you will learn how to meld into the shadows to escape your enemies. But for now, you shall not leave this house...Do you understand that this is for your own safety, as well as the rest of Hyrule? Ganondorf must not be allowed to get hold of either of you." Impa said as she walked up and down the dark room, eying up the newly dressed Sheikahs.

And so, over the next few days, the two new 'Sheikah ' began training in the ancient and mysterious ways of the Sheikah. Princess Zelda seemed to grasp the skills far easier than Link, and he grew frustrated by this.  
They had not left the house once since they were first brought there. They had become so familiar with the house, as they had to meld into the shadows for their training. Impa was the only Sheikah who taught the pair, and no other Sheikah ever entered the house.

One day, at most, only 10 days after they had fled Hyrule Castle, Impa burst into the room, carrying a wounded man on her shoulder. The man was by no means small. Link and Zelda rushed to Impa's aid as she laid the man on a bed in the corner of the room.

"Who is this man?" Zelda asked Impa, as she began rummaging through shelves filled with a variety of coloured vials with powders and liquids. As the man writhed in agony, Link caught a glimpse of his face...his moustached face. It was none other than the man who had taken him to Zelda. The man who transformed before his eyes into someone else. This man, was that someone else. This man, was...  
"Rauru." Impa said as she mixed various liquids in a pot, in some mysterious manner. "Rauru, can you hear me? Come on, hang in there! You can't leave us yet, you still have much to teach us." Impa carefully ripped the man's brown robe, so as to see his wounds. She then applied something to them. It poured onto his skin like liquid, but instantly solidified. Link and Zelda turned to each other in amazement. Suddenly, the man began coughing, and spluttering blood.

"There we go, old friend. Get it all out. You know, that was definitely a nasty piece of work there. I'm amazed you survived that...considering your age." Impa smirked, as Rauru coughed, as he sat upright.

"Age doesn't co...confine me. Quite the opposite in fact!" Rauru wiped the blood from his mouth. And instantly, it was as if nothing had ever happened to him. Link and Zelda were still amazed.

"It's an old Sheikan formula..." But before Impa could continue, Rauru interjected.

"You mean, it's an old SAGE formula!" He said defiantly. Impa looked at him, almost embarrassed.  
"Ahah, yes I know, I know. Force of habit. Very well." She began again. "It is an old Sage formula for healing the wounds caused by magic infused with the power of the Triforce." We had the ingredients at hand because of Rauru's warning that this might happen."

Link and Zelda could barely believe their eyes. Rauru stood up, towering over them. He picked up his torn, blood drenched robe and frowned. He clicked his finger and the blood strangely disappeared from it, and the tears stitched themselves back together. Now he was smiling, and he proudly put the giant brown robe back on and tied the belt.

~~*End flash back*~~

Zelda awoke with a shock. The many unanswered questions of the Sheikah, of the Sages ran through her sleepy mind. Thought her battle was over now, she couldn't help but feel like there was always something that could be done. If the Sheikah and the Sages had so many secrets, surely the other races of Hyrule might have secrets too? Could it be that the Gerudo were keeping something from her? After all, they had so easily given up their leader. Why? It was a thought that haunted Zelda for the rest of the night.

~~*Flash back*~~

Ganondorf rode fast into the Gerudo Valley upon his horse. As he approached the main area, the Gerudo gathered to watch him as he continued past them, and straight through a large gate into the Haunted Wasteland. His glove clad hand still clutched at his forehead, when a vein was greatly protruding and pulsating violently.

Soon, he had reached the Spirit Temple. He quickly entered it, and navigated to the main hall, where a giant stone statue of the Goddess of the Sand stood tall. He painfully smirked at it.  
"I have your power." He said weakly, looking up at the statue. Before the two giant yellow breast plates, two figures appeared, and cackled as they did. On the left of Ganondorf, was an old Gerudo riding a broomstick, with fiery red hair. The old lady on the right, was completely identical, only she had icy blue hair.

"Ganondorf, you have done magnificently!" Said the fiery haired witch.  
"Yes, most triumphantly!" Confirmed the Icy haired witch. Ganondorf faltered.  
"No, I haven't completed the mission. I was only able to obtain the Triforce in part. Din's Power now belongs to me, but Nayru's Wisdom and Farore's Courage are still out there somewhere, dwelling within someone deemed 'worthy'. The two witches flew towards Ganondorf, and began circling him slowly.

"While it is a shame that the other two pieces are not in your possession, the main goal was for Power, and you have got it!"

"Now we can continue with our plan, and the remaining pieces will be ours...in time."

"Please, tell me...what this pain, in my head is?!" Ganondorf fell to his knees in pain, holding his face with both of his hands. The witches glances at each other, and stopped circling him.

"That would just be...the power of the Triforce inside of you." Said one.  
"Yes, that's all...your body is just getting used to the new power." Agreed the other.  
"But...it can't..." Ganondorf began, but the fiery one interrupted him.

"Now now, Ganondorf! We must continue with our plan."  
"Yes, we must, you know what to do."

Ganondorf spat onto the dusty, sandy floor of the hall. Clenching his fist, and flashing the mark of the Triforce, Ganondorf rose up. He levitated into the air, until he was level with a red jewel on the chest of the Goddess of the Sand. The yellow jewel on Ganondorf's forehead began to resonate. All Gerudo had a similar jewel in the same place, but Ganondorf's was different...one of a kind. It had been given to him at birth. As the only male in the Gerudo tribe, he was to be their leader, and only the leader has this jewel, and the power that comes with it.

The red jewel on the chest of the statue was glowing in sync with Ganondorf's jewel. The room began to shake and rumble, and suddenly, the statue was moving; slowly sliding down, below the Spirit Temple. Ganondorf followed it, deep down into the earth, the witches closely behind. The statue grinded to a halt. The Jewel on the statue detached itself from the between the breasts of the statue. The witches then grabbed hold of the jewel, one at each end. They followed Ganondorf into an enormous underground cavern.

~~*End flash back*~~

The following morning, Zelda went straight to the Mirror chamber room atop the Arbiter Grounds, and spoke with the figures of light about her worries. What if there was something the Gerudo were keeping from the rest of Hyrule, which was yet to come to fruition? The figures of light were equally worried, and began to research into all the knowledge they had on the Desert dwelling Gerudo.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda – Fan fiction Series 2  
Part 3 – A Hero's departure

It had been a fruitless search. No knowledge that was kept on the information gave any hint that they were hiding something. But Zelda persisted. The Sages were at first reluctant, but showing this much concern, Zelda must have a reason to worry. Pages and pages on the Gerudo were read, flicking through every page; their strange willing to move to the ocean one day, their single worship to the Goddess of the Sand, their mysterious genes of producing one male every 100 years, and so on, but nothing they didn't already know.  
Zelda was certain it had something to with the genes. There was indeed a great mystery surrounding the Gerudo as a race. How can a male only be born once every 100 hundred years? How do their bodies know that it's time? And even, how do they know who will give birth to the male? Or is it just random selection? These questions racked Zelda's mind. There just had to be some answers, and surely the Gerudo themselves would know.

While the Sages believed her, and shared her worry, there was nothing they could do now. They had not long seen off the Gerudo. Many had fled Hyrule before the War. And any that took part and survived were imprisoned. Zelda glanced over to a Mirror atop a small set of stairs to one side of the Chamber, then to the giant dark stone in the centre of the Chamber. It pained her greatly to see what she had in this great pantheon like Chamber.

"Hmm, fine. We shall rest for today. But tomorrow, I want to set up an expedition to the old Gerudo Spirit Temple. There has to be someone there that will give us some answers." Zelda said defiantly. She was not about to give up. One of the Sages replied."A brilliant idea, your Majesty. We have not even begun searching the Spirit Temple since...well since the Sealing." The Sages all became on edge.

The Sealing, or Imprisoning, as they also called it, was still fresh in their memory. Another Sage broke the silence."Well, that's settled then, I'll see to it that we're ready to search by sunrise tomorrow Princess. Just you wait, we'll bring you back something..."But Zelda quickly interrupted."What? I don't think so; I will be going with you!"

The Sages all looked around at each other.  
"Is that the best idea Princess? We can't guarantee your safety."  
"Enough, I can take care of myself, you know that most of all...Rauru." Zelda said at the shining Sage. The ancient Sage laughed in agreement, she had a fair point, and after all, the Gerudo...well the Gerudo weren't around anymore, so what could possibly happen?

~~*Flash back*~~

Link hugged Zelda tightly. They'd been training as Sheikah for several weeks now. They had heard news of the outside world from Rauru, whenever he had the time to visit. While there was panic, a war had not yet begun. But Rauru had said that he knew the Gerudo were preparing for one. After their initial attack on Hyrule Castle, they retreated back to their desert, and blocked any entrance; no one could enter the desert from outside, and by the looks of it, no one could leave either.

"Please, take care Link. We're really counting on you...again!" Zelda tried to laugh off the tears now beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes. She knew he had to leave, it was part of their plan. Zelda was still a bit unsure what the plan was exactly, but she knew it was the only chance they had of eventually restoring peace in Hyrule.  
"Farewell Link, may the Goddesses guide your mission. You will do well, without a doubt." Impa smiled at the small boy, once again in his green clothes of the Kokiri. Link's thoughts flashed to them, the small Kokiri children of the Forest. He had not seen them since he came back...from the future. The thought hurt his head. But he knew he'd be seeing them soon, even if just briefly. Impa leant down and hugged Link. His head was pulled to between her breasts. His face went as rosy as a 20 rupee piece. Zelda couldn't help but laugh, though as she did, she felt a twinge of jealousy, and quickly glanced down at her own chest; nowhere near the same size as Impa's. Zelda pouted.

"Come now Link, it's time to leave." Rauru guided him outside. All of the Sheikah had gathered round the pair as they stepped into the sun. They all bid their farewells to Link. Rauru put his hand in front of Link for him to grab it. He did, and they both disappeared in a ball of white light. Within seconds, Link was breathing in the freshest air imaginable. It had a familiar scent; the scent of the Kokiri Forest. They were standing in a large clearing. In front of them, was a huge decaying tree.

"Such a shame the Deku Tree had to end like that." Rauru said on seeing the tree. "But don't worry Link, he won't be gone forever. It will take a lot more than Ganondorf's magic to kill the Deku Tree forever. This spirit will keep coming back throughout all of time, outliving us all. It's the Goddesses' wishes that certain spirits remain in this world, to watch over and guide the people." Link remembered back to the future, and the Deku Tree Sprout that had popped up from the ground before the dead Deku Tree. He knew he would see the Deku Tree Sprout soon.  
"But onwards now, to the Lost Woods." And so Rauru and Link walked away from the giant tree, and in to the Kokiri Village. They were met with intrigued faces.

Several small children surrounded them, whispering to each other. Suddenly, a girl stepped forward.  
"Link! You're back! Oh thank the Goddesses you've returned. After all this we've been hearing of a coming war, we thought you'd be in the thick of it." The girl was interrupted by a less pleased tone of voice.  
"Saria, calm down will you. We knew Link was safe, Rauru had told us he would be when he last visited." A boy's voice came from the small crowd. Saria turned back to find the boy.  
"Oi, we know Link is always doing something dangerous. I was just worried."  
"Ohohoh, don't worry Forest children. Like I said, Link is safe, however, he is not returning to life with you Kokiri just yet. First, he has got a rather important mission." Rauru laughed, but became more serious towards the end of his speech. More whispering rattled through the Kokiri crowd.  
"Woah now, don't worry. Link is more than capable of this mission, and will return very shortly. He must enter the Lost Woods in search of a friend who seems to have gone missing. This friend is vital to a plan of mine. Without her, Hyrule might never see peace again."

The Kokiri whispered again, in awe. A lot rested on Link finding this friend. They all walked up to the hill where the entrance to the Lost Woods was. None of the Kokiri dared entered, so Link said his goodbyes there, and then walked with Rauru. They had been walking for a while, when they came to a clearing in the woods. Rauru brushed his arms off. He was doing something that Link couldn't see. A white glow emanated from his hands, and with bang and a flash, a young horse appeared before them both. Link's eyes lit up and Rauru sense it.  
"I thought you could do with some company, familiar company. Plus, Epona would like at least one more adventure." Rauru winked. Link ran at the reddish brown horse. He patted the horse on the head, who returned the favour by link Link's face. Link giggled to himself, and after climbing atop Epona, his attention returned to Rauru.  
"Now remember what you must do Link. You must not fail this mission. You will find her, we are doomed if you don't." Link nodded. "Good luck Link, may the blessings of the Goddesses go with you." Rauru slapped Epona on the thigh, as she began to stride into the depths of the Lost Woods. Soon enough, they were out of sight, hidden by thick trees and bushes. Rauru was suddenly all alone in the clearing. He felt a chill approaching. Within seconds, he had left in a ball of white light. He returned to the hidden village of the Sheikah.

Meanwhile, far away in the Gerudo Desert, Ganondorf continued further into the underground cavern, Koume and Kotake closely behind, holding the giant jewel between them. Finally, Ganondorf stopped. Before him was what appeared to be a huge cocoon. Not made from the usual silk of an insect though. Instead, this seemed to be some form of a crystal. In fact, it was of the same colour as the jewel Koume and Kotake held. However, there was a part missing from the cocoon.  
"Well? What now?" Ganondorf questioned the witches. They cackled.  
"Now, we place this jewel in that slot, to complete the Chrysalis of Sand!" Koume laughed, and both witches began their descent to the cocoon. It was attached to back wall of the long cavern, and jewel like veins spread out like tree roots. As they moved the jewel closer, both began to glow, with a deep red. As they gently pushed the jewel into the slot of the Chrysalis, they seemingly merged together in a flash of red light.

Ganondorf dropped to his knees, the pain in his head had become too much. It was overpowering him. He couldn't see straight, he couldn't think, he didn't know what was happening. All he could do was clutch his temples with both hands and roar in agony.

Koume and Kotake looked at Ganondorf, then at each other, and grinned evilly. The red light from the Chrysalis filled the entire cavern, reflecting off of every surface.  
"There is someone..." Koume began.  
"We'd like you to meet..." Kotake finished.


End file.
